The 569th Last Stand
by HellghastOfficer12
Summary: A quick summary of the Final war of the 569th Imperial Guard Last War
1. Chapter 1

The Swarm just keep coming the guard men of the 569th Uteas Guard Regiment could only follow protocol against the Tyranids buy as much time as possible for the rest of humanty. They were running out of tanks. Ammo was everywhere. There were guards if you did't care scavenging the ripped up remains of what was once a fellow guard. The worst was Falling back past a city seeing all those people realize The Imprium had failed them….wait no the worst was gaining ground in a city region because then you saw the bodies. Dear god! The bodies! Some would put up a defense in the name of the Imprium but others just seemed to lay down and give up. The Tyranids swarm had arrived months ago. The men of the Regiment were all awarded Medels for holding them off this long for a sector that wasn't even there home! Well that only lasted a little while buy now we had stopped fighting for the sector as a whole. instead we fought for the refugees and our selfs. On the fifth month A battle for A city outskirts proved on transcript how Imperial Codex as been Ignored.

The Men stood in a firing line letting unending volley after volley of Lazfire light up the Tyranids Flith. When the Swarm began to pass the Mine filed The Lemon Russ tanks opened up Tearing the Xenos Filth apart limb by limb Claw by Claw. The Guard man In the trenches not yet Able to Fire Yelled out in Hope and Courage Cheering and shouting as the Xenos were Burned to a crisp inside there Carapace Armor. but the fire died down as all always The tank Were blown apart from what We will never know but they did. And thats when the line fell Thats when all hope was lost and the True asset of the Guard was shown Courage! they still fought to there last pain filled breath Yelling There name while putting up a last stand. The last moments of the Commissar In charge of the battle were recorded by the helmet of a Guardsman.

The Men lean out of the trench firing into the swarm Watching after trench after trench fell in front of them The commissar rose up maybe in an attempt to lead a charge but he was hit he crawled into a tent When the Guards man rose up again with a full clip He saw the swarm in it's whole all Something Billion of them racing towards him he walked into the tent shell shocked There was a commissar standing there bleeding out giving the guards man a salute  
"You fought well son"

They swapped salutes then Died Yelling as Genstelers ripprd in the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I would like it if you guys would comment to tell me what i'm doing wrong or right I would like it very much.

Ch.2

After a few months, the hive fleet finally blocked off the planet and cut off the three Regiments, overrunning one of them. The 569th Utes and the 98th Gamion was in the southern hemisphere and the 569th was in the northern hemisphere of the planet. By now all Imperial citizens were either dead, dying, missing in action, or in homemade militia units. After another few weeks it was decided the 569th was going to charge into the Enemy F.O.B and detonate a Thermonuclear device, denying the Tyranids that Biomass and hitting them where it hurt. (Now, a nuke in the late 41st is nothing, just another piece of Imperial Gear like the lazrifle. But when you're cut off fighting the swarm, it's all that you have.)

_The rest of this event will be told though the only man to make it out alive in the 569th Commissar Fertion Levey. _

The Commissar stood as the Guardsman got in their Chrima tanks with the Leman Russ Escorts. He got into the one for his platoon. He sat as the men took up positions every weapon they had would be needed for this offense the nuke was set so that if the attack failed it would detonate, taking a few million Tyranids with them.

"Vox check, I repeat, Vox check." A voice came in the Vox on the transport.

"We read all Units green Ready to attack." The transport operator said though his headset.

The tanks were already engaged and Guardsman got out and started running for the objective, then held their positions. In the Command Tank, everything was chaotic. Reports from the edge of the formation were grim.

"Sir! We can't hold a line were fighting Tyranids not Orks we need to take the lead before they are fully mobilized!" One of the officers pleaded while approaching the General.

"No! We will hold here and wait for them to grow weary of battle then attack." the General shouted back.

One of the Commissars leaned over to another and stated "Didn't the General Oppose the plan to attack the Tyranids?" The other Commissar nodded "Yes. "

"And didn't it say in the Report that genestealers were on this planet before and that the General was born here?"

"Yes what are yo…..Oh my god! He's infected!" The commissar jumped at this realization.

The original Commissar drew his Boltgun and blew the general head off walked over to the Vox and gave the order to move out at full speed. That's what Fertion was waiting for. He drew his chainsword, shouted a prayer to the Golden Throne, and lead a charge. All the men in his area followed suit. Grabbing the lazguns of dead guardsman Crew of destroyed tanks joined the Charge. But the Tyranids were too thick. Man after man was ripped apart. The men found a hole and while holding it, began to think all hope was lost right when a Tyranid Brood lord was about to enter the hole. But in the last second it was burned to a crisp. Hellhounds had arrived and were burrning a path for the Guardsman. They let out a cry as the Fertion pushed his way to the front chain sword still screaming. He couldn't believe it the convoy had made it. After an hour they got the bomb to its point. That's when the complication came in. All tanks were gone there would be no escaping the blast.

Fertion stood there, his clip dry and his sword clogged, as he stood side to side shoulder-to-shoulder with the brave men of Utes staring into the tide of Tyranids that would be there end. And for the first time since he left the Commissariat 57 years ago he was scared. That's when a mixture of Transports and Hellhounds rammed through the horde, lowered their ramps, and the men piled in. Fertion stared out the weapon slot, almost losing an eye as a Homogaunt clawed at it. After 30 minutes, the blast happened. He saw the light before he heard the blast and then felt the blast wave. The tank was thrown up before he was able to get a clear thought . He was knocked unconscious just after seeing the gunner fly into one of the Bayonets of a lazrifle. When he awoke, bodies and debris was everywhere, and everyone was dead. He saw the mushroom cloud had faded so he didn't know how long it had been.

After a few minutes of yelling for survivors, he heard that a Genestealer must have survived somehow. He drew a Commissars bolt pistol he had found it while searching the command tank. He though to himself that it was behind him. Wait, in front of him…On the side. It was too fast. There was too much rumble for him to get a beat on it. Then it pounced and he ducked and let fly three rounds. It was dead, but it wasn't alone. Two more came out of the shadows. He aimed and pulled the trigger. Click, Click Click…Damn it's empty!" Fertion lowered his gun and let it hit the floor, raised his first ,and was ready to embrace death. The creature jumped and time slowed. Just as it got high enough, a lazround went through it. Fertion turned and saw a guardsman wearing the Insignia of the Tanith First and Only.

"Thanks!" Fertion yelled at the oddly dressed guard.

"No problem. Courtesy of Colonel Commissar Ibram gaunt and the 876th Cadia." The man said a smile coming across his face.

"Reinforcements! How the Tyranids blocked the sector?"

He jumped at this news. It was amazing. He looked as Leman Russ tanks followed by infantry cleared a path through the rubble. It was over.

Or was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this little bit took so long I have been bedridden for a few days and i hit my head hard i don't believe this should be called a Chapter it's more of filler but it;s all i can do. Ch.3 The Commissar awoke he couldn't believe it he had lived. After a few hours it had got up to him his entire Regiment had be wiped out no one but him he was the last of the Utes Guard Regiment. Ferrion was ordered to turn a Regiment size number of concepts into a replacement Regent and had been promoted to a rank raley used. Colonel Commissar. Ferrion had absolute faith that he would be part of the turning tide against the Tyranids. If anyone could turn the tide against the swarm it would be Ibram Gaunt and General Creed both of which were here and ready for war. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ferrion walked onto the blood covered streets tired and slow. The battle went well all things considered. He just didn't see it coming all that hope and work now being tossed aside. Creed had been reassigned due to another attack on the Cadion gates. And Gaunt was M.I.A so some by the book Lord Commander to over the Battle, This was a war against Tyranids and "by the book tactics weren't going to work. So now here Ferrion was alone limping to a trench yet again with out a unit to command or inspire. It's a lot easier to fight when you have to worry about others courage besides your own…...simpler in a way.

"INCOMING!" a voice yelled out of a hole

ferrion turned just in time to see dozens of Hormagaunts get dropped of by a Hive tyrant. He was surprised not only by how rapidly the forces at the outer habs to the south had fallen but there there were people left alive in the city. Dozens of men came running out of the cracks and engaged the Hormagaunts fighting like savage beasts themselves. Ferrion drew his boltgun and let the cold but holy steel fly piercing the hard Armor of the savage beasts. When his clip ran dry he grabbed his power sword and ran forward yelling a prayer of protection. To his surprise it had a mixed result it worked but also didn't work he was stuck by a gaunt but it barely missed anything vital he was wounded but spared and this was for a reason the Emperor needed him in a few minutes to be like this. He got up using his power sword as a crutch he was able to lead the Colonist in victory.

"Are are you a real Commissar?" one of the asked as they made their way to the final guard position

"Yes not that it matters there's no need for my moral boosting techniques you're fighting for your home thats all the incentive you need." Ferrion replied struggling to keep straight.

When they arrived Ferrison was sent to a medical bunker. The swarm caught up to them and the fighting soon began again. Intense anxiety was felt amongst the dying troops when would the order to fall back come would it come how long would they be safe from the tyranid swarm. Ferrion got up and grabbed a Heavy bolter and joined the shooting. Yells of fear and painc wear coming in from all directions even on the Vox.

"Where are the Melta charges!?" a heavy weapons Officer asked into the vox "I Need the Goddam! Melta Charges!"

"In the aux Bunker we were modifying them hurry the line is collapsing." A voice Ferrion had no ideas who responded.

Ferrion told the Guardsman manning the Gun with him to turn it towards the bunker and they began providing fire for the Demo team. "Click,Click,Click,Click The gun stopped firing Ferrion tuned to see what had happened to his Ammo feeder. He saw the Warrior pick up the corpse and flung it around like a toy. Ferrion stood only able to stare as the Xenos slithered towards him knowing death was close Ferrion let loose a prayer of forgiveness for not being able to kill more before his death. Then a running Guardsman ran into the beast drawing away it's attention Ferrion used these few seconds to grab a abandoned Hellpistol he was going with a fight. He looked around for new targets he noticed that the men were falling back again no more Ferrion thought he was done running he would hold this holy ground. This was the Emperor's land and if he sought to bless it in there blood then that was his wish. A few of the Guardsman noticed the wounded Commissar fighting despite his wounds this made them change their mind. The route was stopped and the counter attack began seconds apart. The men of the 3 Guard Regiments fought bravely and so did Ferrison in honor of the 569th. Finally his use was up he was stuck down by a Terrogaunt before he bled out he looked in the Sky Space Marines Drop pods were falling from the sky.

The ression no one ordered a fall back was because Space Marines were inbound and the second fall back point was there drop point had the Guardsman fallen back there would have been slaughtered and the space marines would have dropped into the center of a swarm. This was all stopped by a wounded Commissar this is why The emperor saw fit to wounded but not kill Ferrion so he could inspire the routing Guard and with his death the 569th had ended it's final Glorious last stand.


End file.
